Weasley vs. Granger
by Queen Hermione Weasley
Summary: Ron and Harry left Hermione with no one but the Weasleys. What will happen when Ron comes back engaged?


I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache. I went to   
the kitchen and decided to make some tea. Ginny, my roommate, would be  
up soon. I knew Ginny since my Hogwarts days and she has always been   
like a sister to me. We moved in together right after she finished   
school. She was a big and famous fashion designer and I was an   
unspeakable. My two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley decided   
they wanted to leave their old lives behind and pick up and left right   
after school. They didn't tell anyone where they were going and never  
tried to contact anyone around here. I miss them very much and on days  
like these it hurts the most knowing I can't turn to them when I need  
them.  
  
The Weasleys have taken me in since my parents died and are   
like my family. Bill is now married to Greta, a woman he works with.   
Charlie is engaged to Isabelle, a muggle singer. Percy married Penelope  
and they have two kids named, Ben and Kirsten. Fred married Angelina   
and George married Katie, they all work for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.   
Ginny is still looking for the perfect guy and I haven't been on a date  
in an year.   
  
"Hermione, have you seen my blue dress robes. I can't find   
them." Ginny called from her bedroom. I guess she is up.  
  
"No, I haven't. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to wear them over to the Borrow, for the family   
reunion"  
  
" That's today. I forgot all about it, that means I have   
exactly an hour to get ready."  
  
Whit that being said, I went and took a shower. When I was  
done I put on my favorite red dress robes. I tamed my hair so it was   
no longer bushy but pretty curls cascading down my back. I put on some  
make-up and found my purse.   
  
  
Ginny and I found that if we rode our broomsticks we could   
still be on time. So we grabbed our Firebolt 2015 and flew into the   
clouds. I always liked flying like this because it was breathtaking   
and fun. Harry and Ron would say it wasn't like me to say flying is  
fun but I have always had a secret passion for it. On occasions, I   
will even join the Weasley Quiddicth matches.   
  
We finally arrived at the Burrow and headed straight for the   
bathroom to make ourselves presentable. We headed into the kitchen and  
found Molly, Isabelle, Greta, and Penelope all sitting around the   
table. They told us that all the men were outside talking and that the  
Quiddicth match shall take place at one o'clock therefore everyone   
who wants to can play.   
  
"I have some unbelievable news girls." said Molly, " You do  
know how every reunion I try my hardest to get Ron and Harry to come  
back or even just to find them. Well, yesterday I got and owl saying   
that Ron was to be married.   
  
"What" we all chorused.  
  
" You all heard me correctly. Hermione, would you be a dear and go ask   
Arthur what he did with the old photo album." I got up and headed out   
the door knowing that every year we see the same pictures why couldn't   
she just tell us more about Ron and this slut he was marring. Wait, why  
do I care if he's getting married. When I got outside every guy hugged  
me and asked if I was going to play in the match this year. I told   
them I wouldn't miss it for the world and found out that the photo   
album was in the attic. Before I even went back in the kitchen, I   
headed to the attic to get it.   
  
There were tons of boxes up there and I noticed a box that  
said Ron's stuff from Hogwarts. I went and opened it up and found tons  
of homework that was never turned in. The notes the three of us use to  
pass during classes, even though have the time I just wrote pay   
attention. There were tons of pictures from each year we were there   
and I found one taken sixth year of Ron and me at the Yule ball. That  
was the year we went as just friends because we didn't want to go with  
anyone else. At the bottom of the box was the list Harry and Ron   
wrote out of every girl they had a crush on:  
  
yearHarry's CrushRon's Crush  
  
1Lavender BrownHermione Granger  
  
2Ginny WeasleyHermione Granger  
  
3Cho ChangHermione Granger  
  
4Cho ChangHermione Granger  
5Cho ChangHermione Granger  
  
6Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger  
  
7Ginny Weasley Hermione Granger  
  
I never knew he liked me all those years and now he is getting   
married and I wish I could tell him how I feel. I have always liked   
him but it wasn't until I today that I figured out that any more time   
without him and I'll die I won't know what to do with my life. I have   
to tell him that I love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny and I went upstairs and like we always do changed into   
some of Ron's old cloths to play Quiddicth. I got dressed in a pair of  
his old jeans and his favorite T-shirt that he left here. We walked   
up to the wooded place and found everybody was already there. The   
captains this year were Fred and Charlie. Fred picked first.  
  
"George"  
  
"Bill"  
  
"Hermione"  
  
"Isabelle"  
  
"Ginny"  
  
There was a young woman there with black hair and blue eyes  
that I didn't know and two very handsome men that looked strangely   
familiar. It was Charlie's turn to pick.  
  
"Greta"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Penelope"  
  
"Lil' Ronniekins"  
  
"Angelina"  
  
"Chole, Right." The girl nodded.  
  
"Katie"  
  
The moment I heard Fred say Harry and then Ron I couldn't   
breath. Fred took us to one side of the field to give us our pep talk.  
"Now, this year we are going to win like all the years before. Harry   
you will be seeker as we all know that's what you do best. Ron, I trust  
you can be keeper like you used to be. Ginny and Chole will be our   
chasers. George and I will be the beaters. And last but not least   
Hermione you are a chaser and our secret weapon. Do you think you can   
show our other chasers how to really play a game.  
  
" No, Fred, I can't show them how to play a game but I can show them   
how to play a Weasley game."  
  
"Hermione, I trust you have a secret under your shirt"  
  
I lifted up my shirt to show a tight halter that will distract  
Charlie and Bill. I noticed Ron look over my way and when he saw  
everything I was wearing his jaw dropped. Yes, Weasley I shall win   
you back. 


End file.
